Amor en el set de XMen
by lolaarlo
Summary: Fic sobre James McAvoy y Michael Fassbender


James miro a Michael. Se sentía genial grabando con el XMen, siempre había querido grabar con él y cuando lo consiguió, se sintió genial.

Michael por su lado, pensaba en James como un gran amigo.

—James, grabamos en nada la escena del agua - McAvoy se preparó para dicha escena. Tener que agarrar a Michael sin poder hacer nada de lo que quería, le hizo sentirse raro. ¿El por qué? No se sabía - deja tu cara de pánfilo y ven.

James hizo caso, cuanto antes terminaran antes dejaría de pensar en las cosas que le quería hacer a su amigo.

Representaron la escena como unas nueve veces hasta que salió como el director quería. Ambos salieron del agua y se secaron. Estaban arrugados y muy mojados.

— Voy a mi camerino a cambiarme - dijo James mirando a Michael - en un rato vuelvo.

— Te acompaño, yo quiero ir al mío - James caminar con un mojado Michael al lado se imaginó el besarle y sentir el cuerpo de su amigo pegado al de él y sobre todo mojado.

Llegaron rápido al camerino, donde se despidieron hasta dentro de un rato.

"Dile la verdad, dile lo que sientes" se decía una y otra vez McAvoy

— No quiero que me rechace - dijo mirando al espejo.

— ¿Quién? - una voz masculina se escuchó - ¿quién?

— ... - la respiración de James se volvió acelerada por la proximidad de su amigo.

— ¿Quién? No lo repito más veces - comento Michael en todo amenazante.

— No te lo voy a decir - grito James, no le gustaba gritarle a su amigo, pero en este caso lo necesitaba - me alteras el pulso.

— ¿Por algo será? - pregunto como si no quisiera que la pregunta tuviera respuesta.

Cuando Michael se marchó del camerino de su amigo, se preguntó, ¿que quería decir Michael con aquella pregunta?

Se ducho a ver si en la ducha sus sentimientos se calmaban. Termino de ducharse. Con la toalla tapándole fue a buscar la ropa al armario.

Un sonido de puerta se escuchó y se asustó. No estaba para nadie. Estaba en calzoncillos.

— Abre, que mi ducha no va - comento Michael - necesito ducharme aquí.

— Espera a que me vista - James se vistió rápido y dejo pasar a su amigo que se metió en el baño.

Mientras colocaba la ropa sucia, pensó en que tenía cerca a su amigo, del que estaba enamorado duchándose y los calores volvieron a salirle.

"Mierda, me cago en ti Michael, ¿qué me haces?" Se decía sudoroso.

— ¿Me pasas la ropa por favor? - pregunto el pelirrojo que estaba en el umbral de la puerta tapado solo con unos calzoncillos.

James tardó en reaccionar pero se la paso intentando no mirar abajo.

— Gracias, ahora estoy contigo - James se sentó en la cama a la espera de que saliera - que bien se siente uno después de una ducha caliente. Gracias por dejarme usar tu ducha.

— No hay de que - comento James mirando hacia un lado - esto... Michael...

— Dime - el alemán estaba intrigado.

— Esto... yo... - ¿por qué decirle a tu amigo que sentías era tan difícil? - Te quiero.

Michael no dijo nada. No sabía que decir. Estaba mudo. Sentía amistad, pero nunca había pensado en el amor y sobre todo con James.

— Lo siento James, pero no siento lo mismo - Michael suavizo el tono en el que decía las cosas - no te pongas triste.

— No lo estoy, sabía que esto era una de las posibles respuestas - respondió el inglés aguantando las lágrimas.

— Yo te dejo solo para que hagas tus cosas - el alemán recogió sus cosas - nos vemos.

Cuando se marchó, sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, estaba frustrado y dolorido. Aunque se había preparado para esto, no lo estaba al 100%. Vale que Michael lo veía como un amigo, pero el no.

Los días siguientes a la charla fueron algo fríos y distantes. Cuando el rodaje se tomó su descanso, ambos lo hicieron del uno del otro.

James no podía seguir así, estar cerca de su amigo sabiendo que él no le quería, era lo peor.

Michael por su parte se sentía culpable y empezó a sentir algo por el británico. ¿El qué? Ya lo averiguaría cuando le volviera a ver.

Cuando volvieron después de 1 mes de descanso al rodaje, James lo hizo junto una preciosa chica de cabellos rojos.

— ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto nervioso el alemán.

— Mi novia - James dijo mirando a su amigo con tono victorioso.

— No lo es, tú me quieres a mí - aquello molesto al británico que empezó a marcharse de allí - espera.

James no le hizo caso y entro en su camerino.

"Michael se creía superior, no siento ya nada por él, que se pudra" Se repetía una y otra vez el británico.

Alguien llamo repetidas veces al camerino de James.

— Déjame, ya no quiero saber de ti salvo por las escenas- grito tan fuerte que al final se sentía algo alterado - me alteras y esta vez para peor.

— Si no quieres saber nada, adiós - comento triste el alemán - yo que venía a decirte que me gustas. Pero ya no. Ya no lo creo -James se secó las lágrimas que le caían - quédate con la pelirroja hueca.

James quiso decir algo, pero noto que su amigo se iba. Así que salió del camerino y lo siguió.

— La pelirroja es una amiga, haciéndose pasar por mi novia. Para darte celos - Michael sonrió y se acercó a su amigo y le beso.

— Te quiero - confeso de nuevo el inglés - hoy y siempre.

— Me gusta que digas eso - comento Michael - este mes me di cuenta de que sentía algo y hasta que te vi con esa pelirroja no lo vi claro. Ahora sí. Yo también siento lo mismo que tú.

Ambos se besaron y sintieron que su vida cobraba más sentido.

**Este fic lo empecé un día hace unas semanas viendo videos sobre estos dos y hasta ayer no lo terminé porque los fics de Sherlock me absorbían todo el tiempo, ahora que lo habéis disfrutado, dejar review.**


End file.
